


Потеря

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amputation, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resurrection, Top Sirius Black
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Лето, секс и черная метка
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Потеря

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Люциуса Малфоя

Они ввалились в номер, едва ли не срывая друг с друга одежду, и чуть не забыли запереть дверь. После бешеной езды на мотоцикле вся рубашка на Люциусе пропиталась потом, ее необходимо было снять еще и для того, чтобы провести ладонью по груди, прихватить сосок и, когда Люциус зашипит и откинет голову, прижаться губами к его шее.

Всю одежду — на пол, а Люциуса — на кровать, которая только жалобно скрипнула старыми пружинами. От возбуждения уже темнело в глазах, и Люциус точно это знал: улыбался хитро и развратно. И ведь сам, сволочь, все начал! Хотели лишь покататься, но попробуй «покатайся», когда сзади прижимается разгоряченный любовник, шаловливые руки которого всю дорогу лезут куда-то не туда. Если бы не кстати подвернувшийся мотель, Сириус бы не выдержал и завалил Люциуса в каких-нибудь кустах прямо у дороги.

Сириус переступил через трусы, схватил Люциуса за лодыжки и потянул вверх. Тот засмеялся и слегка дернул ногой. Щекотно ему, что ли? Сириус встал коленом на край кровати, забросил ногу Люциуса себе на плечо и в порыве нежности коснулся губами кожи прямо над выступающей косточкой на щиколотке.

— Блэк… перестань, — выдохнул Люциус и повел бедрами, устраиваясь поудобней. Его член стоял колом, а головка чуть блестела от выступившей смазки.

Ждать действительно не было уже никаких сил. Сириус плюнул на ладонь, провел по члену, навалился на Люциуса и вошел в него. Медленно. Как бы часто они ни трахались, торопиться было нельзя. Нет, нет… Осторожно. Плечи Люциуса напряглись, а потом медленно опустились.

— Поехали, — прошептал Люциус, и Сириус двинул бедрами, загоняя член глубже. 

Люциус был невыносим и неутомим. Насколько невыносим в жизни — настолько неутомим в постели, и от этого сочетания у Сириуса буквально сносило крышу. И когда он сгибал эту чертову сволочь пополам, трахал до стонов, криков и прикушенных губ, ему было плевать, что это муж его кузины, слизеринец и вообще гад. Какая ко всем чертям и Мордреду разница, если вот сейчас, да… сейчас так охуительно прекрасно!

Сириус не удержался, поцеловал искусанные губы, потом еще раз, ловя тихий вскрик, когда вошел то ли особенно глубоко, то ли под другим углом, и ощутил, как на живот брызнула сперма Люциуса.

— Торопишься, красавчик, — ухмыльнулся он. Люциус зло на него посмотрел, а потом как-то особо сжался там, внутри, что сдержаться было уже невозможно. Сириус кончил и свалился на развороченную кровать.

Он еле дышал, был мокрым от пота, но кровь все еще бурлила, и он понял, что очень скоро будет готов ко второму туру. С Люциусом в этом не было ничего странного. 

Сириус бросил на него взгляд. Люциус сжимал левое предплечье, его лицо скривила болезненная гримаса: на руке расплывалась и наливалась краской черная метка. Сириус почувствовал, что волосы на загривке встали дыбом. 

Этого можно было ожидать, учитывая политические взгляды Люциуса, однако разговоры — одно, а проклятое черное клеймо — совсем другое. 

— Сука! — Сириус сжал пальцы на горле Люциуса, тот зашипел.

— Отпусти!

Задергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя, сжал запястье.

— Как давно у тебя эта гадость?

— Пошел к черту! — прохрипел Люциус и вдруг коротким движением вмазал Сириусу кулаком в нос.

От боли потемнело в глазах. Люциус вывернулся из-под него, вскочил с кровати и стал собирать разбросанную по полу одежду. Сириус вытер простыней текущую из носа кровь.

— Какого хрена, Малфой? Ты же обещал!

Люциус на мгновение замер, потом обернулся.

— У меня не было выбора.

— Не говори ерунды! Ты давно этого хотел!

Люциус возвел очи горе и продолжил одеваться.

— Нет, ты мне ответишь!..

Сириус нырнул под кровать и нашарил палочку. Когда он поднял голову, Люциус уже открыл дверь.

— Ступефай!

Люциус пригнулся, заклинание выбило из толстой двери щепки.

— Совсем охренел?! — Люциус дернул на себя дверь, но Сириус запечатал ее Колопортусом.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь!

Люциус выхватил палочку, его лицо потемнело от гнева. Сердце бухало у Сириуса в груди, кончик палочки чуть подрагивал. В горле стоял ком, как будто он собирался разрыдаться. Чушь! Это всего лишь Люциус Малфой, чертов фигляр, с которым только трахаться хорошо. Но сердце почему-то разрывалось на части, словно Сириус терял что-то очень важное.

— Выпусти меня, придурок!

— Нет! — И добавил чуть тише: — Нет. Объясни, зачем ты это сделал.

— Ты все равно не поймешь. Я пытаюсь устроить будущее своей семьи. Ты не видишь, что Лорд побеждает? Все, кто встанет против него, окажутся либо на кладбище, либо, в лучшем случае, будут прислуживать тем, кто его поддержал.

— И это все? — ухмыльнулся Сириус. — Это и есть твое «не было выбора»?

Его душили обида и разочарование. Он подошел к Малфою ближе и заглянул в его бессовестные глаза. Тот отвел взгляд и опустил палочку. 

— Ты трус, но… — быстрым движением Сириус прижал Малфоя к двери, — я не отдам тебя ему. 

Если бы он подумал чуть дольше, то засомневался бы, но горечь и обида заглушили страх. Он вскинул палочку и ткнул ею в левую руку Малфоя, чуть выше метки. Лучше бы ее видеть, так было бы легче. 

— Сек… — он не понял, как Малфой успел, но, словно от Редукто, Сириуса отшвырнуло к кровати, палочка выпала из руки; он дернулся было за ней, но Малфой отбросил ее в угол.

Малфой открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но, видно, передумал. Махнул рукой и ушел. 

Сириус не знал, что было бы лучше: чтобы Малфой ушел свободным, но без руки, или как сейчас — с рукой, но к Волдеморту. В груди болело, словно из нее рвалось что-то наружу. Он открыл рот, но не издал ни звука, тогда Сириус обернулся псом и завыл.

* * *  
— Какого хрена, Малфой? — шептал Сириус, глядя на стремительно темнеющую и осыпающуюся черным пеплом руку Люциуса. Руку, за которую он только что цеплялся, чтобы вернуться в мир живых. В подернутых болью глазах Люциуса читалась насмешка. Сириусу происходящее казалось странным сном: Малфой не мог бы пожертвовать ничем ради него, — да ни ради кого!

— Были причины.

К ним бросились колдомедики, Гарри, кто-то еще, но Сириус не мог отвести взгляда от Люциуса.

— Почему? — спросил он снова. Голос совсем его не слушался.

— Потому что, если бы ты был чуть порасторопнее двадцать лет назад, все было бы совсем иначе.

Колдомедики уже увели Люциуса, его самого положили на носилки и куда-то потащили. Гарри держал его за руку, что-то говорил, Сириус даже отвечал… А в груди ледяной комок, появившийся проклятым летом семьдесят девятого, начал таять, выпуская щемящую радость, которая кружила голову.


End file.
